


Just for Tonight

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Iris feels like she’s lost herself, and when she looks at Oliver she can see he’s lost himself too.





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themuslimbarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/gifts).



She comes to him.

Oliver is surprised to find Iris West sitting in the lobby of Town Hall, when he leaves his office late Friday evening.

He tells her there’s nothing he can do. Oliver specializes in arrows and combat, not time travel and speed forces.

Iris nods her head. He can tell that she expected the answer. It’s been 19 months since Barry’s been gone, missing and gone. That’s practically the same amount of time he’s spent searching for the people he loved, who are missing and gone.

He invites her to stay the night. The words tumble out quickly, and he can tell by the startled look on her face, she isn’t expecting the invitation almost as much as he wasn’t expected to offer it.

Oliver quickly tries to rationalize that it doesn’t make sense for Iris to have to travel back to Central City today. “I have a house full of guest rooms” it’s a joke that falls flat, and sounds sad even in his own ears.

“Just for tonight.”

 

( )

 

The entire trip was a charade. Something to do for the day, a way to try and stay busy instead of waiting on that corner hoping for Barry for return.

She got on the train knowing that there was nothing Oliver Queen could do, she even purchased her return ticket for the same day.

Iris West isn’t sure what makes her throw away her ticket and stay the night in Starling. Maybe it’s because when she looks into his eyes, she sees something she recognizes.

Cisco and Caitlin, they’ve known life without Barry and her Dad has always been able to throw himself into work, especially when he knows Barry isn’t dead. Barry’s just missing.

Iris feels like she’s lost herself, and when she looks at Oliver she can see he’s lost himself too.

“Just for tonight.”

 

( )

 

It isn’t until she sits down with Oliver at dinner, does she realize that she doesn’t really know this man.

Of course, she knows small tidbits of information back from when he was her crush. Iris knows he’s the Arrow, which is a huge secret many don’t know, but she doesn’t know Oliver Queen.

Even when he came to Central City, Iris never spent time talking to him. There were urgent matters at hand. Iris didn’t have the time to investigate the mysterious Oliver Queen.

Iris expects her journalistic side to sneak out as they eat at his dinning room table. Instead it feels as though she’s eating with an old friend.

There’s something about him that makes Oliver feel familiar. When he loosens his tie and smiles at her, she hopes that she feels familiar to him too.

They talk about everything and nothing. Until the point that they're mostly laughing in between telling stories that will never be finished. As she watches Oliver reenact an incident in fraternity, it hits her that she has felt happier with Oliver in these past hours than she has felt in months, .

Finally she feels as though she can breathe that the world isn’t ending, and that is something that she’ll forever be grateful for. Even if it’s just tonight.

 

( )

 

It’s rough. It’s messy. She’s beautiful.

It’s something that he’s known from the moment he met Iris in the café in Central City. He remembers the way she greeted him with a dazzling smile.

But it’s different seeing Iris like this, naked in his bed. Being about to run his hands through her long black hair, tasting her skin.

Oliver knows that this should feel wrong. They both have, had, have people, fiancés, who love them. They both have people who they love.

And it that same regard, there’s something that feels so completely right about being with Iris like this.

Her kisses are just as hungry as his, and he can feel her body thrumming with desperation. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this, needed her, until he right there and she right there with him.

They come down together, and he wraps her in his arm as she lays her head on his chest. She smells different than Felicity. Not better, not worse, just different.

Perhaps in the morning they’ll feel guilty about this, but right now he wants to bask in the peace and calmness Iris has provided him.

 

Even if it’s just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There was only one story for this couple, and that just isn't right. So I wrote this. Thought it was going to be about 100 words, but then this. So I hope you enjoy. I just wanted to give this shipping it's due
> 
> Here's to themuslimbarbie for springing me into action


End file.
